


Salt Skin

by 914321



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914321/pseuds/914321
Summary: 12 years later, Lex returns to Maple Bay to find himself looking back at the man who used him all those years ago.





	Salt Skin

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I found this in my drafts and I have not read it ever since and I do not intend to read it again but it was a lot of effort that I don't want wasted so???? Here is my Joseph/OC fic (Lex isn't really my dadsona so much as he's just my randy boy with a black hole for a heart). I luv Lex & Joseph and they are my OTP!!!!!!!!!
> 
> mild caution: there is description of some bone down times but it's not explicit and it's not particularly juicy either. Sorry!! I hate writing smut.

It had been over ten years since when Lex found himself at the pier of Maple Bay again.

It was Amanda’s fault; she somehow managed to physically dragged him back to America during her trip. she insisted that he should go back home for once for Thanksgiving rather than send a card from England yet again. She loved the whole voyage dad shtick but she also wanted to finally bring her family to visit their home again. He agreed to come quietly, partly because he was fairly certain that she had duct tape and zip ties in her bag in the event that he tried to flake out again.

At first, he was reluctant to get comfy; grumbling and griping about how none of his friends were there anymore and that everything would have changed. But after three days he found himself missing the place and itching to explore it again. He coaxed Amanda’s big newfoundland down from the couch and together they took a trip around the town again. He could have been to any number of place: the coffee spoon, the aquarium… but he knew where he wanted to go to first.

The pier hadn’t changed much; the wood had worn down to a smooth grey colour and there were still a few well-loved boats that were parked over the rolling waves.

He noted that he couldn’t recognise any of them – not that it mattered to him, he thought. He knew that Joseph and Mary had separated a year ago, for whatever reason he never asked Amanda. It wasn’t that he was particularly sensitive about the topic – he and Joseph had remained friends for years and not once had the events of Margarita Zone ever resurfaced in their conversations. And that was fine by him.

He didn’t expect him to be on the pier with him on this very day however.

Joseph’s figure turned to face him, his grey eyes widened. He looked older now, his blonde hair faded with white strands.

‘Lex?’

When he saw Joseph, he remembered the ocean. The way his lips tasted of salt and brine. The smell of sea breeze that stuck to his skin, mingled with sweat as he kissed his back. The gravel of his voice that had pulled him back, deeper each time.

‘You’re here?’

He remembered vividly the way their bodies rocked together, tangled in those plush red sheets. He remembered the sound of gulls screeching overhead, the roar of the ocean drowning them both out.

Lex smiled, ‘So are you.’ He did love him once. For one night, he really did love him.

Joseph blushed and averted his gaze, ‘Oh you know…’

‘Thanksgiving?’

‘Thanksgiving.’

Lex chuckled, he could see that Joseph started to visibly relax. He crossed his arms, ‘I haven’t seen you in years.’

‘It was Amanda. Finally tracked me down and I was so sure she wouldn’t find my safehouse in Dover. I’ve taught her too well.’

He giggled and this serve to encourage him further.

‘I should have known better to trust Kostas, a man that beautiful sent to seduce me in a dimly lit bar? Screamed of a trap.’

‘Oh?’ he sounded amused, ‘What was this Kostas like?’

‘Beautiful, Greek, a single dimple on his left cheek with a body sculpted out of marble. Brunette too – could never resist a brunette.’ He sighed dramatically, ‘I thought he loved me.’

By now Joseph was laughing openly, ‘Good god, Lex.’

Lex smiled, lowering himself slightly so they met eye to eye, ‘Got you to laugh. Learn to lighten up a little, Christensen.’

He blushed again, but this time he seemed more relaxed.

‘You’re right…’

‘How are – I’m sorry about you and Mary.’

He shrugged, ‘Don’t be. We figured that, well, the kids were old enough, it seemed like a good time as any. We still keep in contact but she figured… it was time we found our own happiness. Not that-‘ He added hastily, ‘Not that we weren’t happy together but…’

Lex nodded, ‘She’s a goddamn saint that one.’

‘I’m thankful to have her.’

‘Do you regret it?’

‘No.’

He gave a firm slap on his shoulder, causing him to stumble forward. ‘Good.’

He winced and rubbed his shoulder, ‘Is it?’

‘When I heard you and her split up I thought – god what had you gone off and done now? Give the woman a rest.’

‘Oh… I didn’t think you’d care in that sense.’

‘We’re friends, aren’t we?’

‘Yes…’

Lex noticed the hesitance in his voice, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, ‘Listen… I know we haven’t… talked much about – that thing we had. About Margarita Zone.’

He stiffened, bracing himself for whatever Lex had to say.

‘When you told me you wanted to work things out with Mary again, I was pissed yeah but you’re not the first bloke to blow me off so it’s fine.’

‘I didn’t mean-’

Lex raised his hand, ‘No, I get it. Trust me when I said I got it – you owe it to your kids and to Mary to keep trying. I figured I would want to do that too.’

Then he looked more uncomfortable, reaching out to rub the back of his neck and avert his eyes. ‘I did… love you.’ Joseph stared at him, he quickly added, ‘But it’s not what you think. After Jessie’s death, I just – It’s not the same thing.’

‘We wouldn’t have been good for each other. Not in that state of mind.’

He closed his eyes, his lips pursed in a grimace. ‘Lex…’ he sighed, ‘I had been using you. Not just for that night but for… so long as you were around I could still dream about it again. Robert had moved on but you…’

‘Selfish asshole.’

He smiled, ‘Maybe. Yes.’ He laughed, ‘But you’ve always tormented me.’

‘Sweet revenge, Christensen. I wanted to show you just what you missed out on.’

‘Well I hope you enjoyed that because we’re now both sleeping on our own now.’

‘We both deserved it.’ He huffed, ‘Alright, are we good now? Can I carry on walking my dog?’

‘No.’ He stepped into the space between them, ‘There was something I still haven’t told you.’

Lex frowned.

‘When you left, I never got over that. I had to face the truth which was that I couldn’t pretend to go back to Margarita Zone anymore.’ His voice shook.

 ‘You took the ocean away from me, and I want it back.’

 


End file.
